


Insomniacs

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompts: Falling asleep & This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home… [analogical]





	Insomniacs

Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets against the cold, his shoulders hunched together. Roman’s laughter boomed down the empty streets along with Patton’s soft giggling as Virgil and Logan rolled their eyes at them. 

Patton’s boots hit the pavement as he slid off Roman’s back, wiping away tears of laughter. 

“Goodness gracious,” Roman mumbled as he squinted at his phone. “It’s almost midnight. I’ve got work in the morning- I need to head home.” 

“It’s  _ midnight _ ?” Patton frowned. “Jeez, I need to go, too.” 

Logan and Virgil glanced at each other. “Oh,” Virgil said. “Well, uh…” 

“Sorry, guys.” Patton gave them both quick kisses on the forehead, before asking, “Hey, Ro, can I get a ride home?” 

They headed down the street together towards Roman’s car, leaving Logan and Virgil alone. 

Only midnight. What was an ungodly hour for Roman and Patton, was just the start of a restless night for Virgil and Logan most of the time. 

“You wanna hang around the cemetery?” 

Virgil relaxed, grinning. “Yeah.” 

Sleeping at night was a chore to the both of them, so they found themselves hanging around the city most time to tire themselves out. They were staying out later and later every night, though. Virgil was lucky to work from home- It often didn’t matter what time he woke up -but Logan was getting less and less sleep by the day. 

Virgil and Logan followed the gravel path to the middle of the cemetery, where a large, dried up fountain and a bunch of marble benches lay. They kept off the gravestones- “Standing on graves is disrespectful in most cultures, Virgil” -but stopped walking every once in a while, looking around, hoping his presence was enough to comfort whoever might still be around. Each time, Logan stopped, too, without much question, his hand on the small of Virgil’s back as he waited for him to start again. 

He didn’t quite understand. He figured that whatever happens when you die isn’t for the living to worry about. Besides, he wanted it to be a surprise. Virgil didn’t like surprises, though, and he insisted that some people stuck around. 

Virgil balanced along the rounded edge of the fountain as Logan used the flashlight on his phone to light his way. 

“Can you imagine taking them here?” Virgil chuckled. 

Logan grimaced. “Dear God. No. Forget ‘don’t disturb the dead,’ they’d piss  _ me _ off.” 

“You ever wonder if Roman has a volume button?” 

“I’ve yet to find one.” 

“Shame.” 

The two fucked around for a bit in the cemetery, mostly just talking and making fun of their friends and each other, before heading back into the city. 

Virgil balanced along the curb as they walked, his arms out, watching his feet. Without moving his gaze, he snatched a map out of the dispenser along the road and pushed it into Logan’s chest. 

“Where to?”

Logan pulled a pen out of his pocket and took a moment to mark down all the places they were already banned from. They found themselves in the toy aisle of a supermarket not too far from Virgil’s apartment. 

“We can’t get banned from here,” Virgil had said, seriously, as they walked in. “I do all my shopping here.” Then, a few minutes later, “Hey, nerd.” 

Logan jumped as the giant inflatable ball hit him square in the face, his arms pinwheeling and knocking over half a shelf of toys. 

“Virgil!” He gasped, half angry and half laughing. He pushed his glasses back up and grabbed the ball. 

He threw it, and missed horribly, a dozen action figures clattering to the ground. 

“Shit!” Virgil snickered, his face red. “My  _ god _ , I’m  _ two feet away _ ! What the  _ fuck _ , Lo?!” 

They knelt down to start picking up the toys they’d knocked over, but froze as someone called out, “Hey!” 

Virgil was already running before Logan processed the employee coming towards them. He jumped up and followed the way Virgil came, getting a good several aisles down before slowing and walking as casually as they could out of the store. 

They thought they were in the clear when the door opened and heavy-falling fast footsteps chased after them; Virgil grasped Logan’s hand and began to sprint. 

Instead of heading back to the well-lit main road, they stumbled into the forest lining the parking lot, plunging into the darkness. 

They were still laughing, their fingers laced together and stumbling along over roots and sticks, popping out the other side to a part of the city they’d never seen before. It looked pretty similar as the rest of the cookie-cutter brick and skyscraper, but was coated in beautiful graffiti and had a deep indigo hue. 

“Shit,” Virgil muttered, pulling out his phone with his free hand, ignoring the part of his brain that relentlessly screamed in hysterical excitement that he was holding hands with a boy. “It’s like 2 a.m. I’m starving, I need to go home.” 

Logan’s grip tightened on his hand and he looked away, his face pink. He started rambling about how it’s unhealthy to eat so late and you really oughta have a healthy snack instead, and really, Virgil, it’s absolutely horrible for you- Only to be interrupted by Logan’s stomach growling. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, snickering. “Sure, Lo. Sure. I’m gonna go home to eat. You should, too.” 

Virgil pulled his hand out of Logan’s grip and started to walk away; Logan hurried to keep up. “Absolutely not, I won’t indulge in something so unhealthy.” 

Virgil poked his chest. “When you’re hungry, you eat. And now that I know you  _ won’t _ \- You’re coming over so I can force feed you.” 

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. 

They get back to Virgil’s apartment and he throws some shitty frozen meals into the microwave, and they laugh and talk and tear into a bag of chips as they wait for it to cook. They make a huge mess while eating at the counter, making fun of each other and showing each other stupid things on their phones, sharing their food. By the time they finished, it was nearly four a.m. 

Virgil watched Logan clean up the mess- He insisted -nervously nibbling on his lower lip. 

“You should stay over.” 

Logan stopped, his eyes widening, before continuing to wipe down the counter. “I’m sorry?” 

Virgil cleared his throat and looked away. “It’s, uh… It’s late. Really late. You live too far away to walk back this time of night… It’d be dangerous.” He hesitates, then points at him, at how he’s leaning heavily on one hand and moving with lethargy. “Plus, you’re practically asleep already. I wouldn’t let you walk back in daylight like that.” 

Logan hesitated. “Uh, yeah, sure. I can set up on the couch.” 

He shook his head defiantly. “What? No! Absolutely not.” He snickered. “It’s my apartment,  _ I’ll _ sleep on the couch.”

Logan smirked tiredly. “That doesn’t quite make sense.” 

“No? I think it makes sense.” He shook his head. “Whatever, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. You can take my bed, it’s fine.” 

He hesitated, throwing away the paper towel. “Fine,” he finally said. “But you aren’t sleeping on the couch, either.” 

Virgil let Logan borrow some shorts to sleep in and they climbed into bed together. It was pitch black and their body warmth radiated to each other. 

They’re both almost completely asleep when Logan murmured, “Roman and Patton should leave us alone more often.” 

Virgil’s face flushed. “W-We’ll just hang out alone more often.” 

Logan hesitantly felt for his hand and laced their fingers together again, and Virgil easily shuffled under his open arm. Virgil rested his head against Logan’s bare chest while Logan reached a hand up to brush through his hair, lightly, tiredly. 

Just before Virgil fell asleep, he heard Logan mumble, “I wouldn’t be opposed to a second date.” 


End file.
